


Happy Birthday Steve Rogers

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fourth of July, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), ShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: “How does it feel to be one-hundred-and-six?” Darcy asks, the corners of her mouth quirking as she sips her tea.Steve admits then to himself that he has in fact missed her a lot, and he smiles back at her.“Not bad.”“Well, you don’t look a day over one-hundred-and-five, I’ll tell ya that, bud,” she replies.





	Happy Birthday Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote Star Spangled Ding-Dongs, but hey. Time's weird and we perceive it in a weird way. This is a Steve Rogers birthday fic and an Endgame fix-it all rolled into one. Tony's alive, Steve went back in time to dance with Peggy but decided to return to his own timeline, Steve got Natasha back from Vormir.  
> Hope you enjoy it! ♡

“How does it feel to be one-hundred-and-six?” Darcy asks, the corners of her mouth quirking as she sips her tea.

Steve admits then to himself that he has in fact missed her a lot, and he smiles back at her.

“Not bad.”

“Well, you don’t look a day over one-hundred-and-five, I’ll tell ya that, bud,” she replies.

Darcy shows up at his cabin in Atlanta, bearing cake. He’s expecting other people to stop by during the week, like Natasha and Wanda, or Sam and Bucky. Darcy has him all to herself, and the second she starts talking it’s like they’ve never been apart.

“How retired are you?” she asks, just after she cuts him a thick wedge of cake, placing it on his little plate. She licks her fingers, leaning back on his couch. “Are you like, Clint ‘retired’ (she does air quotes and it makes Steve melt), or are you Tony-level ‘retired’?”

“Tony-level,” he replies. He forgoes the fork and eats the cake with his hands.

Since the Battle for Earth, Tony was recovering from his extensive burns. He was months away from leaving his bed but everyone agreed – he’d done more than enough. He saved everyone. Steve chose to retire since Nat told him to get a life.

“Good, I’m glad,” Darcy says. She sips more tea.

For a woman that’s addicted to double-stuffed cheeseburgers and sour Skittles, she eats a lot of things that are actually good for her, too. She just likes to eat, and Steve likes that about her. She has appetites and doesn’t apologize for it. Hell, she doesn’t apologize _period_.

She never apologized for the two times they kissed over the last five and a half years, even though Steve did.

He can remember his first birthday with her clear as day. It was just after Thor cut Thanos’ head off. The whole team was a mess, and yet she still went out of her way to make jokes.

“So your birthday is actually on July 4th, and it’s not another piece government-made propaganda? You’re not shitting me?” she had said, and Steve chuckled at the time.

“I’m not shittin’ you.”

Sitting on his couch now, she swings one knee, watching him eat.

“What about you, what are you up to these days?” he asks, and Darcy shrugs.

“I’m officially a SHIELD liaison for the Avengers,” she says with a smile. “It only took half the population coming back to get the proper recognition but I’m not gonna complain.”

He smiles, ducking his head. “I’m happy for you. You deserve it.”

“And you deserve retirement, baby,” Darcy says, and Steve’s eyes meet hers again.

She throws around terms of endearment like confetti. Darcy is very easy with affection, and yet it still makes him catch his breath, it still makes his stomach flip.

She smiles at him, putting down her empty mug on the coffee table.

“We’re learning more about the Soulscape every day,” Darcy says. “Apparently the sky always looks like a sunset, like in the Beatles song.”

Steve chuckles.

“Tangerine trees and marmalade skies,” he murmurs. _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds._

Darcy gets up from her seat when he finishes his piece of cake, taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger to tilt his head up to hers. Her gaze is soft but steady, her touch assertive but patient.

Their noses brush and Darcy smiles into a slow peck of his lips against hers.

“This okay?” he murmurs. He asks on reflex. He’ll stop if she wants him to.

“Yeah,” she breathes. “What about you? Is it okay if I kiss you back?”

He nods, and his hands go to clutch her face. Their mouths slant together and Darcy sighs. She climbs into his lap, their tongues meeting. She strokes his beard and threads her fingers through his hair as things quickly escalate.

Steve makes little noises against her, his hips canting as their kisses become heated and rushed. He sucks her lips, grabbing a handful of her round, soft ass. She gasps, tugging him ever closer to her body.

“You wanna stop?” he asks, as she pants against his lips.

“No,” she whispers, her voice wrecked. If he wasn’t hard already, that would have done it.

She steps back, pulling off her pants and socks. Steve does the same, and she stares at him when he palms his hard cock, biting his lip.

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmurs.

“I’m supposed to say that,” he whispers, and she shakes her head. Not because she disagrees, but because she’s so earnest.

“Inside and out,” she says against his lips as she climbs back on top of him. She sinks onto him and his eyes widen at the sensation. “You’re so beautiful. Fucking kills me.”

This was years in the making and it only lasts a few minutes. Steve comes hard and fast, fingers biting into Darcy’s hips.

They only have to wait another twenty minutes to do it again, and Steve carries her to his bed, laying her out to kiss her all over. They make love, slow and attentive. Steve traces every part of her with his big hands, to remember her, to savor it all.

The sex is the finale – he only presses inside her after an hour of kissing, stroking, stoking that fire inside her. She comes on his fingers and tongue three times before he fills her up once more. She trembles all over, blotches of pink on her face and neck. He leaves little marks all over her. He wishes she could do the same to him.

Maybe she already has, all over his beating heart.

“I love you,” he whispers, and Darcy looks like she might cry.

“I love you,” she echoes.

The third time is in the shower, Darcy on her knees for him. She pulls him apart and puts him back together again.

They listen to Fleetwood Mac and shuffle together in a circle in the living room after. Steve’s still not so great at dancing but he’s getting better. It’s another excuse to be pressed up against her, her hand in his hair.

“I always liked your lumberjack look,” she murmurs, their noses rubbing.

He smiles down at her, his thumb rubbing her jaw.

“Good birthday?” she asks, and he chuckles.

“You have to ask?” he throws back. “Of course.”

He scoops her up and she giggles, starting to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ as he carries her back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
